A communication device according to the preamble is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,390 and could be a mobile phone or headset. The advantage of such a communication device is that the speaker volume is automatically adapted to the ambient noise whereby a user can still hear the audio emitted by the speaker although he enters more noisy environment. Also, when he enters a more quiet environment, the speaker volume is automatically lowered to a suitable level.